clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gary the Gaget Dude/future
Gary the Gaget Dude has a future self. In the future,his blue sunglasses turn orange,his yellow hair turns orange,and his favorite jacket gets scrached up. Adventures of the Future When Gary the Gaget Dude turned 30,he and his army returned to The Darktonian Realm to fight Darktan one last time. (The army had powerful and better members in the future) GGD attacked and battled Darktan II, he attempted to steal the Aether Amulet, he failed, and the army was pushed back by Hardcore very fast. GGD later retired as his army's leader,gave the job to Akbaboy,and left his army for a long time. After the events of being defeated by DTA and retiring as his army's leader,he soon swam off to Awesome Island. He battled with several Hunion troopers, who he managed to defeat. He then stormed into Ben Hun, Brian, and Big Cat. He was attacked and defeated quickly byt he three at once. His jacket got torn up,and he went into exile on GGD Island. He lived in the wilderness behind the small island. He would soon get revenge on both Ben Hun and Darktan II. He survived in the wilderness by eating many raw Puffle O's. After a long time of exile,he left and returned to South Pole City,where he was greeted by his trustworthy friends and Mabel. He stayed in a condo a few minuites from Explorer's igloo,where he moved from years later. When he got to the Land of Flystar55555,he found some DNA that made Flystar strong,powerful,and his ability to fly. He drank it immidently,and he immidently became a superhero. He ran to a random supermarket,got his mask,cape,and uniform,and flew over to Fire and Lava. He then battled Fire to see who was strongest. Fire won. GGD gave up being a superhero,and moved on to the Fourth Wall. He soon saw Fudd once again,and Fudd taught him the ways of the pranks (paraody of the ways of the force). He pranked many pepole,and one day,Fudd told him he would go back in time to the Great Wishing Hun Conflict and prank Hunny and the Hunions once again,like when he was young. He steped in a time traveler,and went back to the future. He then landed in the middle of the war. Ben Hun was throwing NUKEM things,Flywish stabbed with Knicicle ,and Mectrixctic attacked with her army and something called llamas. The fture GGD ran into Flywish,and Flywish thought he was some teenager who wanted to mess up the war. GGD of the future explained the whole thing to Flywish,and Flywish looked at him,in shock. GGD of the past realised the future GGD was there,and he was in shock. GGD of the future helped Flywish for 6 chapters,and left after the war was complete. He then lived with Fudd,where he completed his training for pranking. After his training to be a prankster,GGD returned to his army,much to their delight. GGD was equiped with many pranking materials,so he was the most powerful member of his army. He decided to attack Hunny another time just for a little suprise. GGD and his army ran to the fourth wall,where Fudd was sitting. He gave GGD's army many pranking materials,so the army would have a atvantage at defeating him. The army went to Awesome Island,and defeated the Hunions and their airforce. Luckily,GGD's airforce came in just in time for GGD's suprise attack. GGD and his army (not including Akbaboy,he was with the airforce in his Ditto Aircraft) AND the airforce went near Hunny's base. GGD walked in,leaving his army and airforce behind. GGD said he had been defeated. Hunny laughed evil,and Brian told him they were victorious. GGD replied: "I don't think so",and the army charged in,throwing pies at Hunny,Brian and Big Cat. The airforce shout the ceiling open,and they fired their PWN Missles and pies out of the lazor beams. Akbaboy threw big blobs of ditto at them. Big Cat got covored in ditto,and so did Brain. They also got covored with pie. GGD and his army charged at the Hunion leader,only the army got thrown out. Akbaboy's ditto aircraft crashed,and the airforce crashed aswell. GGD ran up to Hunny,tackles him,and covored him up with ditto. GGD had defeated Hunny,and his army,and airforce,went to GGD Island to celebrate. He later went to visit Flywish. Flywish II had told GGD that Flywish had died and GGD became the new leader. Trivia *The future of GGD is going to be verry strange when it is finished. *He took over Flywish's Army after Flywish died. Category:Articles whose subjects have yet to exist Category:penguins Category:characters